Never Mine
by Melissande
Summary: It involves a wedding and someone's heart getting broken. Lita?, ? Please read and review. The only way I can improve my craft is to have feedback thanks! Last Part Up!
1. Anything But Mine

Never Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing and owe way too much in college loans to ever make money.

Rating: Umm let's go with PG-13 simply cause that usually covers most things

Pairing: Edge/Lita, Lita/Randy

Author: Mel aka mb53944 aka Someone gets married and someone's heart gets broken.

He stood in the corner leaning against the wall sort of in the shadows. He had always been in the shadows that's how he liked it. You could hide and notice things that people didn't want you to see and you could see things that people just blindingly ignored easily. He didn't really feel happy being here. Yes he was happy that she was happy, but he couldn't help but feel that she would be happier with him. But they had said after their one time together they were better off as friends. She needed stability and lasting love. He didn't really feel the need for those things. He was a ladies man, always had been. He couldn't settle down even for her and if not for her then no one. So it was funny to think that she would never be his. Hell she had never really been his just now legally she would forever be someone else's and never would he be able to change that.

He laughed to himself. You couldn't really even say they had dated. He had wanted to at one point and she didn't. Then the situation was reversed. By the time he got around to wanting to see her exclusively she had her first date with him and he knew when she called him the next day that it was over for him and her. They would never have a chance now. He could hear it in her voice. This guy was different, hell the fact that ten months after their first date they were married? Yeah this guy was different and it tore up his heart.

He had always secretly hoped it would be him marrying her, but no it was that pompous jerk, ok he was nice, but he was arrogant as hell. He had watched from the back row of the seats on the beach in Hawaii. He had promised her he would come even though he and the little shit had not gotten along in the entire time the couple was dating. He felt that okay now that they were getting married he should try to make sure she would never get hurt and be happy like she deserved. So instead of watching the beautiful woman as she made her way down the aisle for the wedding march he watched the groom.

He watched as the man walked out of the tent set up for pre-wedding stuff with his best man, John Cena and made his way to the front in front of the minister. He looked nervous like he might bolt for a moment and he had secretly hoped the bastard would so he could comfort the bride. But just then the wedding march began to play and instead of turning to see her in her beautiful white summer dress he watched the groom as he saw his bride. He watched as the man visibly calmed at the sight of her. He saw the way the man's eyes lit up as he watched her and the smile he gave as she reached him. He knew that the man loved her. How could you not? This was the most extraordinary woman he knew. He loved her as this man loved her. He got so jealous he almost bolted from the ceremony. But no he could not he had to stay for her. He promised and he would do anything for her.

Now he stood in the corner of a beautiful hotel that opened with views of the beautiful Pacific Ocean and he felt the urge to go out and drown himself in its depths. But no that would hurt her even more. No he could not do that because he loved her and at least if he still was in the world there was always a small chance for him and her. His thoughts were cut short as he saw the object of his affection walking his way. She had cake on her face and was trying to lick it off with her finger.

"Hey."

"Hi, how are you?" Came her happy reply.

"Good. You look amazing. But you got something on your face."

"Oh. Where?"

"Here let me." He said as he reached out to caress her face just above her mouth. He wiped the cake away as he stared into her eyes. He hoped she could see how he felt about her, the love he had for her. The way she would forever be his comparison for other women.

"I'm glad you came. I know you two don't get along, but thank you for coming. It's just I love you both and you're both important to me."

He cut her off by pulling her into his arms for a hug.

He leaned down and spoke against her hair. "I know. And you know I could never deny you anything. I love you, but you knew that."

"Adam-"

"Shh. I know. You look radiant. I am happy for you. I just wish-."

He was cut off by her husband, a tall dark hair, blue eyed man walking over.   
"Adam, thanks for coming man. It means a lot to both of us," came the voice of third generation wrestler Randall Keith Orton, who reached into the blonde Canadian's arms to retrieve his new wife, Amy "Lita" Dumas Orton. He reached one hand around her waist and the other went to her face in a gentle caress which the red head leaned into. He man reached down to briefly kiss his wife and Adam had to look away.   
"I hate to interrupt but baby it's time to start dancin'."

"That's fine baby. Adam thanks for coming. You know besides Trish and Steph you're my best friend. Right? I love you and always will." She looked into his eyes for a moment before joining hands with her husband to dance their first dance as man and wife. As they were walking away she looked over her shoulder and yelled, "You will save a dance for me right?"

All he could do was shake his head in obedience. He could not deny her anything. He loved her so much, but as he continued to watch from the shadows he knew she would never be his.

So what do you think? Like it or hate it?


	2. Let Me Go

Disclaimer same as before: I am poor and own nothing although I wouldn't mind to own a few choice wrestlers such as Randy or Christian.

Thank yous to AlliluvsChristian, Candylicious, Justagirl, and everyone else who has helped to be a small part of the whole that is writing. Thanks for the reviews. It was supposed to be a one shot deal, but yeah. Here goes nothing. Mel

Let Me Go

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go   
Just let me go

And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

3 Doors Down, "Let Me Go"

There was a knock at the door. Does he hear it she wondered? From the continued knocked she figured not. So she got up from the couch and made her way to the front door of their home in Sanford. After she and Randy married they decided to split their time between the house in Sanford and a house in St. Louis close to his parents. Now though they were thinking seriously of a permanent move to one of the two states, especially since the WWE Diva had found out shortly after her honeymoon that she was expecting a little Orton. Both WWE superstars were thrilled. The plans had already been set into motion with the McMahons for her time off when the baby was born and even some for Randy, that action had been a surprise to both the wrestles, but they would not look a gift horse in the mouth. For the moment both had a little bit of time off to enjoy each other and her ever growing belly that was just beginning to show at four months. Soon they would announce the pregnancy to the roster.

"Coming," she yelled to the visitor. As far as she knew no one even knew they were in Sanford. She certainly hadn't contacted Jeff as he was on vacation with his new wife Trish Stratus. A marriage Amy more than agreed with. She had no contact with Matt Hardy since around two years before when he cheated on her for the last time with Molly Holly. But that was water under the bridge. She would not change the life she had for anything. She was loved and cherished by The Legend Killer.

She finally reached the door and looked in the peep whole and saw her best male friend in the world besides her husband, Adam Copeland.

"Hey," she said as she pulled open the door, "what are you doing here? The only people who know Randy and I are here are well his parents and Jeff."

"Hey," came his reply, "umm I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

She walked over to the left side of the porch where she and Randy had built a swing on their six month anniversary. She sat down and was followed quickly by Adam.

"So what's up? Umm how did you know we would be here? I don't remember telling anyone other than Steph and well Trish. I heard about you and Stace. She's a sweet girl. I know that she deserves to be happy as do you. Boy was I glad that she never tried to go after Randy when they were in that story line together. I would have hated to hurt her," she added jokingly. Then turned her hazel eyes to stare at the blonde man.

He took a deep breathe then reached a hand out to brush her hair back from her face.

"Yeah umm Ames I wanted to talk to you about that. I mean I like Stacy she is really sweet and nice and yeah she has legs that go on for miles, but I feel like something is missing. I mean how do I know that she will lead to a long term relationship? How do I know she won't go back to Drew? They were serious for quite a while. And well I am kind of still not over someone else. I mean to say I am in love with someone, someone not Stacy."

"Adam…."

"Amy I love you. I have loved you for years. I hated it when you started dating Hardy. I wanted to help you. I wanted to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you. I love everything about you. I mean god you're gorgeous. You have a great sense of self and are so kind. I love you. I can love you much better than that bastard Randy. I want to be your everything. I want to hold you when you cry. I want to hold you when you give birth to our child. I love you Amy." As he finished his little speech he leaned in to kiss Amy on her lips only to be stopped by her right hand connecting with his face. He jumped slightly back with shock and stared down into fiery hazel eyes.

"Hold on. Adam do not ever insult my husband again or you will never be welled with in five hundred feet of me. And moving on you don't love me. You don't even understand me. You love me and you love the idea of me. I am a goddess in your eyes. You don't love the sick me though. You don't love the bitchy me. And you certainly don't love the scared me. The me that is not the queen of extreme. You don't even know me. You can't possibly understand the kind of love Randy has for me or that I have for him. If you did then you would have never told me that you love me. I have loved Randy since he shyly asked me out after Raw, I loved Randy when he sat up all night with me in the bathroom with a stomach bug instead of going out with his guys for his birthday, and I loved Randy when he proposed to me under the stars in Hawaii. I loved Randy when he was an arrogant asshole to everyone, even me. And I didn't just love him, he loved me. He told me the night he asked me out that I was different. I was not a piece of ass to him. I was a dream that came true simply by existing. You can't understand that kind of love until you experience it first hand for yourself. Adam, you may love me, but you don't really know who I am. You don't know the me that likes to sleep curled into the man I love because he makes me feel safe. You don't know the me that secretly loves country music when I am sad or just need to relax. You don't know the me that needs to be held when I get scared or the me that needs to be reassured that I am beautiful. Adam you don't know the me that needs Randy to even exist in this world. You can never really know me like that, only Randy and I can. Sure we have had some great times and maybe we could have been more once upon a time, but the moment I saw the way he looked at me when he asked me out, I have been Randy's. I can never be yours. I really never was."

Amy had to stop for a moment. She looked into her friend's stormy tear-glazed eyes and saw comprehension. She decided to continue just to make the picture crystal clear for him.

"I love Randy. I always will until the day I die, the world ends and the universe goes into an abyss. Sure you and I had a few great nights, but we both know it was never meant to be more. Adam I love you, but not the way you love me and I never will. I wish you could understand that. Maybe someday you will. I hope for you that you get to love the way Randy and I love. I know once you do you will forget that I existed or that you ever loved me. I will repeat this one more time Adam. You love me, but you don't know me or who I am. So for all our benefits let me go."

With that Amy reached over to caress his cheek then planted a sweet kiss to his cheek as she got up from the swing and walked back into the house she shared with her husband and back into her life, her reality.


	3. By The Light of a Burning Bridge

Note: Okay this started out as a oneshot with Never Mine. But with inspiration and encouragement it became more. So this is the last installment. It deals mainly with Adam-Edge but it has Randy and LIta in it and why put the other two parts up and leave this out? So I hope you enjoy it. I think it's okay, but it needed to be written. Thanks to everyone. Mel 

Disclaimer: The same as always; me poor; Vince rich.

Distribution: Justagirl's website, if she still wants it. Anyone else just ask.

Author: Mel, least I think I still am!

Summary: He sees clearly by the light of a burning bridge.

Note: This is more a reflection on Adam's part and this is also the last part I think in the never mine series!

By The Light of a Burning Bridge

She told me I don't know her. I knew nothing but her. I have loved her for so long I know nothing else. So I don't understand how she accuses me of not knowing and yet wants to be my friend still? I mean don't get me wrong. I know she is a great girl, but why does everything have to happen the way she says? Why can't we forget reality and be together? I love her. Why doesn't she understand that? I love everything about her. I watch the way she moves. I still do, even though now where she moves he moves. I still watch. It is my addiction and my drug. I left her house that day and then went to my house in Florida. I felt as though I had died; and, she was the one guilty of my murder. I cried. I have never really and truly had a breakdown cry in my life. I mean yeah sure I'd cried, but never like that. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I was so angry, with me, with her, with him. I wanted to kill him and take his place. I wanted to kill her for hurting me, kill her so no one else could have her. I had to stop though. That's when she called. Not Amy, but Stacy, my whatever. She called to tell me that she had seen Drew and talked to him. She found out she still loved him; she forgave him. She wanted to be with him. She was sorry. I told her it was okay, I have never really loved her. She said she knew that's why she was going back to Drew. We decided to stay friends. That night I decided I had to cut myself off from Amy.

I couldn't stand to see her with him and being so damn happy. I had to burn that bridge to save my sanity. I loved her and couldn't have her and it drove me mad. I went to Vince and asked him if I could switch shows. I wanted to be drafted to SmackDown. I couldn't stay on Raw and see them as they awaited the birth of their baby. I couldn't watch him place his hand on her face, on her stomach. I had to save myself. Vince said he understood and so I, Edge, was drafted to SmackDown, in his place. That was easier on everyone; they would not be separated. I left without another thought and didn't even say goodbye. I saved myself. And with the time away from her, I saw that she was right. I loved the idea of her. She was my ideal. I used her to keep from getting close to anyone. It was not an overnight realization, but it took time. Time and space was what I needed to see that Randy and she were perfect for each other. I needed time and space to see that I could not love her like he could. He gave everything of himself to her. I could never do that. I was always afraid I would be like my father and leave. By loving her I kept myself safe, but I would have hurt her in the end. I realize I never wanted that. I never really wanted her; I wanted the idea. She amazed me in her perception of truth and reality. I know the love I had for her was true, but it could never equal what she and Randy had. I found myself wanting to feel that love. And by the time their twin sons were born I could see them and not hurt quite as much. I went to the hospital in St. Louis where they had moved permanently. I hadn't seen her in three months by that time, when I saw her I loved her just as much but in a different way. So when I walked into the room I had a genuine smile on my face. I could actually congratulate Randy and mean it. I could look at her face and return her smile. Randy left us in the room for a few minutes. He could tell we needed to talk.

"So, you had twins? You never do anything halfway do you?" I joked.

She smiled then said, "Yeah it was a surprise when the doctor told us. We had to rush to buy two of everything. It was interesting to say the least. But I want to know something?"  
"Okay. Shoot."

"How have you been? I mean I haven't really seen you since you went to SmackDown. I heard about you and Stacy. I was sorry, but I guess her and Drew really are meant to be. I have missed my best friend."  
"I know. I have been okay. It was hard at first. But time and space was what I needed to get over you and myself, actually. I know I love you, but what you said that day was completely right. I just needed to realize it. Now I know life worked out for the best. But I do love you and always will."

She smiled. She was glad he finally understood. She had wanted to love him like he needed and wanted her too, but she couldn't. She would have gotten hurt and she knew after Matt she couldn't handle that. Then Randy came along and the rest was history. She was happy and happy for him. She held her arms open for him to give her a hug. They held each other for a few minutes, and he kissed her forehead. Then they heard a throat clear, signaling the return of Randy and he had company.

"Hate to interrupt but someone wanted their mommy."  
Amy smiled as she saw her children being brought into the room.

"Adam I want to introduce you to the other men in my life."  
She held her first born son, Jacob Randall Orton; he looked like a copy of his father except for beautiful hazel eyes. Adam smiled at the baby and held his arms out for her to give the baby to him. Then Randy spoke, "And this is his little brother, but only by five minutes, Joshua Keith Orton." Adam looked up from the small baby in his arms to the small baby in Randy's arms. He smiled when the baby opened it's eyes. Yet again he saw Randy made completely over and this time with his eyes. He smiled at the happy, proud parents then said "They are beautiful. But what are they going to be when they grow up? I mean dang could you guys not just have one now then another later? Or are you trying to make a tag team? Wow I can see it now. People won't know what hit them when they see two copies of the Legend Killer." All the adults laughed and all knew that now life was the way it should be and everyone could forget the past.

It's amazing what a man can see by the light of a burning bridge.


End file.
